1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held, portable electronic devices, and more particularly, to providing an audiophone retainer for headphone(s) and/or microphone using a hand-held, portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly use to hand-held, portable electronic devices, such as a processor or controller based devices including hand-held, portable computers, hand-held multi-media players, music players, cellular phones, hand-held wired and/or wireless communication and/or computing devices, hand-held pocket computers, and personal digital assistants is becoming widely popular. As a result, use and exchange of electronic entertainment content and information is not only a trend anymore but a norm and a convenient way of experiencing multi-media content such as music and video, conveying information including electronic mail messages between users of wired and/or mobile communication devices. Many commercial enterprises, media service providers or network operators, Internet service providers and businesses use Internet to disseminate electronic multi-media content (textual, graphic, music and video files) over a connected mesh of wired and/or wireless network users. For example, several of these entities usually provide access to multi-media content and services on the Internet via websites and web browsers.
Users of the hand-held, portable electronic devices obtain and store a variety of electronic multi-media content such as music and video files on their hand-held, portable devices. Likewise, users of networked devices wired and/or wireless exchange electronic messages to communicate with other users. To use the hand-held, portable electronic devices, an audiophone comprising headphone(s) and/or microphone is provided for users. In general, for listening to electronic multi-media content such as music and video files, a pair of stereo headphones is provided with the hand-held, portable electronic devices. For the hand-held, portable networked, wired and/or wireless communication and/or computing devices, a headphone with a microphone is provided. Examples of headphones and/or microphones include a wired or a wireless set of audio devices.
While the wireless headphones and/or microphones comprise a headphone and/or a microphone, the wired headphone(s) and/or microphone comprise a pair of stereo audio cords with a set of micro headphones at one end and an audio male connector pin on the other end, both face a similar set of issues relating to their storage for reuse, i.e., when not being used by users. In particular, the audio cords are a few feet long so that a user can conveniently use the headphones and/or microphones. Since these audio cords are relatively soft and flexible they get entangled when the headphones and/or microphones are not being used. That is, storage of the headphones and/or microphones with a relatively long and flexible audio cord with headphone speaker(s) attached to its end is a messy affair. With regard to the wireless headphones and/or microphones, because of their wireless convenience it is relatively easy to misplace, damage, or loose them when they are not being in use. In this manner, storage for reuse of both the wired and/or wireless headphones and/or microphones of the hand-held, portable electronic devices becomes quite a challenge when an audiophone is not put to use by users.